I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a disposable device for anchoring a nasal-gastric tube in place on the body of a patient and more particularly to a prefabricated adhesive appliance especially shaped to facilitate its attachment to a nasal-gastric tube and to the patient's nose.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
During the course of certain medical procedures, it is necessary to intubate a patient with a nasal-gastric tube which is routed through the patient's nasal passage through the pharynx and esophagus and into the stomach. It is important that this tube be anchored so that it will not be allowed to move appreciably following intubation. Such movement could result in damage to delicate tissues lining the nasal and digestive tract or may cause it to move out of position, rendering it non-functional.
The practice in the past for immobilizing a nasal-gastric tube has been to use adhesive tape cut from a roll to effectively strap down the tube by taping it to the patient's face off to one side of the nose and upper lip. The number of strips of tape and the manner of application was left to the best judgment of the medical attendant.
The above-described prior art method is less than satisfactory from a number of standpoints. First of all, the custom cutting, placement and taping down of the tube tends to be time-consuming. Secondly, the tape commonly used is formulated with water-based adhesives which lose their adhesive ability after being wetted by body fluids and secretions, thus requiring multiple retaping operations while the tube is in place. Thirdly, and more important, when the nasal-gastric tube is pulled to one side and taped down, the tube applies pressure to the tissue surfaces surrounding the nasal opening which, after a short time, commonly results in pain and discomfort for the patient. If not properly attended to, this area of the nose will become irritated to the point where an open sore can result.
So that a low friction coefficient will exist between the outer surface of the tube and the delicate tissues which it engages, such tubes are often fabricated from silicon plastic or, alternatively, are coated with a hydrophilic material. These materials thus tend to exhibit a non-stick surface which allows "tromboning" to take place. That is, the tube tends to slip back and forth relative to the custom taping. As mentioned, to prevent irritation to delicate tissues, this movement must be substantially eliminated.
A final drawback to the prior art method and means for anchoring a nasal tube by custom taping is that it tends to be unsightly where numerous strips of tape are made to crisscross over the patient's face.